


Take your time

by seungjooning



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, a second of heartbreak?, but we love him anyways, hyojin being dumb, hyojin in denial, kind of fluff, kinda cute, minkyun is a little shit, red shorts, seungjoon flirt, seungjoon is kind of dumb, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjooning/pseuds/seungjooning
Summary: Hyojin started to make his way through the halls but bumps into you know who. The one he supposedly likes.No he doesn't. He doesn't like boys, or his best friend.. Or his cute best friend.. Oh my god.. he is hot.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Kudos: 25





	1. Something is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a little short but ill seperate this story into 3 chapters, you'll find out soon!
> 
> also i will add new tags and change the warnings as i go since i havent exactly planned out everything yet

_Is there a word to describe how Hyojin feels about Seungjoon? Just looking at his smile alone makes Hyojin's mind race with possibilities that seem to be endless. Even his eyes that never seem to lose their glow to him. He is so head over heels and Seungjoon doesn't even know it._

_He is so perfect..._

_Seungjoon, Seungjoon, Seungjoon, Seungjoon._

...

"Hyojin, snap out of it."

" _Hyojin_?" Minkyun repeats his name, this time slower.

"Yes," he lets out an awkward laugh to ease the situation, "Is something wrong?"

"Stop acting stupid. I asked you something, Hyojin." he raised an eyebrow at that, not remembering hearing a question.

"What?" Minkyun sighed, "You heard me." he ruffles his hair in frustration. "What's wrong with you, god..."

Hyojin shook his head, "Why are you so mad? I spaced out for a little."

"I asked you a question, like multiple times."

Minkyun sits down next to Hyojin in hopes of his question being answered this time. "You like Seungjoon don't you?"

 _Fuck_.

"I don't like _boys_." Hyojin deathglared Minkyun. 

"You can't be serious.." Minkyun rolled his eyes, "Just tell him already!"

Hyojin stares at Minkyun in disbelief and acts offended. He seems good at it. "You're telling _ME_ I like Seungjoon?" Hyojin scoffed. "I've known the guy for like.. a week?" 

"2 years." Minkyun mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Hyojin pauses to listen to Minkyun's response but it stays dead silent. " _Wow_.. Okay. Anyways, drop your imaginations please."

Minkyun let out a small chuckle, "Fine, fine.. Whatever." he looks at Hyojin intently. "Just pay attention then."

* * *

Hyojin started to make his way through the halls but bumps into you know who. The one he supposedly likes.  
No he doesn't. He doesn't like _boys_ , or his best friend.. Or his cute best friend.. Oh my god.. he is **_hot_**.

...

"Are you okay?" Seungjoon offers his hand but Hyojin slaps it away. "Yeah, I'm fine." he pauses to wipe his clothes. "What are you doing after school?" the 'cute boy' hums in response and drags Hyojin out of the crowd. "Nothing really, do you wanna come over and play?" Seungjoon adds and Hyojin pouts, "Play what?"

It stays silent for a bit as Hyojin notices Seungjoon trying to think of something else.

"Ok, I'll come over anyways."

* * *

Was this a good idea? Why did Hyojin come over? He mentally slaps himself now, seeing Seungjoon in those _goddamn_ _red shorts_.

Oh no, he is staring. "I'm sorry I can't give you anything to wear." Hyojin shakes his head, "It's fine, these clothes are comfortable."

"Hmm, okay.. Since it's friday, we can stay up late!" Seungjoon cheers and Hyojin just smiles at him. 

Something wasn't right..

"Is something wrong..?" Seungjoon frowns.

He caught on to Hyojin's weird behavior.

Another awkward laugh..

_If he doesn't confess his love right now he will-_

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Hyojin states in a hurry and runs into the closest bathroom, leaving a worried Seungjoon standing in his room.

* * *

"I'm gonna be sick.." he sighs. "I don't like him, do I?" he pauses and sighs again in frustration. "Why does he suddenly look-"

A few _soft-ish_ bangs on the door shut Hyojin up. "Open the door or I'm gonna break it down." he hears Seungjoon state loud and clear.

Wasn't he worried? Why was he yelling at him..

Hyojin slowly unlocked and opened the door, Seungjoon immediately barged in. 

"What's going on?" Seungjoon pauses to scan Hyojin, "You should go home if you feel sick, I'm starting to feel bad for you."

Hyojin gives him a blank stare. "I don't wanna go home."

"What?" Seungjoon grabs Hyojin's shoulders. "Why are you acting so weird?" he shakes him a slight bit, to maybe get him 'out of it'.

There's a long silence and a long staring competition. "Minkyun told me."

" _What_?" Hyojin immediately responds.

"That you are acting weird lately.. Are you okay? Seriously, Hyojin." Seungjoon sighs, "Do you hate me or something?"

"What? No!" Hyojin pushes Seungjoon's arms away.

He tries to make up some sort of excuse on the spot, "I'm just hungry I think."

* * *

After eating Seungjoon's whole fridge, something still felt off to Seungjoon but well... Hyojin chose to ignore the suspicious gazes he would catch whenever Seungjoon looked his way. He instead chose to enjoy the company of his _friend_ and those _damned red shorts_.

* * *

_*ding!!*_

_*new messages from Hyojin*_

Seungjoon's eyes widened, Hyojin had stayed over.. but he isn't here anymore. Seungjoon made sure to scan his room first before making that assumption but his friend definitely wasn't there and it was only 8am.

He decided to finally check the messages.

_Hyojin: heyy!!_

_Hyojin: you probably noticed i left without telling you but dont worry_

_Hyojin: i remembered i had to finish something today so i left early_

Seungjoon rolls his eyes and smiles.   
He really can't think of anything else? Seungjoon thought.

_*new message from Seungjoonie~*_

_*new messages from Seungjoonie~*_

Hyojin looked at his phone as it lit up and put his cute pen down, seeing Seungjoon's name.

_Seungjoonie~: im glad youre okay_

_Seungjoonie~: i hope you tell me later what that 'thing' is_

_Seungjoonie~: see you at school!_

Hyojin then sighed. "Probably not anytime soon."

He picked up his pen again.

_\- from your best friend, Hyojin._

_regret it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this wasnt too bad..
> 
> anyways, this is probably really short but I hope it gets the general idea across for the next chapter
> 
> also on this being short:  
> ive never used ao3 before so i wanna see how it works and how i should proceed


	2. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungjoon seemed to be shaking, even sweating. He almost looked as pale as a corpse and it really didn’t help the silence. Every second from then on was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is alot longer than the other one! but just to note that the last chapter will be smut (or well that is what is planned anyways)  
> so if you dont want that then this is basically the last chapter

_I'm so dumb. I lost everything. Fucking stupid letter. Where are you?_

Hyojin's mind ran as he looked through his dorm, he was finally moving into his own apartment. The only thing left to find was that stupid letter.

_It must be here, I can't leave it here._

_Bingo!_

"Hyojin?"

Slowly but surely, as Hyojin and Minkyun hung out. They became closer to each other and Seungjoon... He left already, almost just before this all would end, school would finally be over. Not that Hyojin cared in the first place.. _Right_? But.. he did wonder how he was doing from time to time, why he left… However Hyojin, being the _biggest_ coward to ever live on earth, did not have the balls to give Seungjoon a simple call and now, well. He finally found his own confession letter.  
After Seungjoon left, he put it somewhere where he would _never_ have to take a look at it again and he didn’t take note of where it was going or where it will stay, he just didn’t need to see it as long as he was in that dorm. Obviously he didn’t think of having to move in that hectic moment. All he cared about was not realising he still liked him, now that he wasn’t there.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Minkyun peeked into the room.

"Yep! Let's go."

He quickly placed it into his wallet, accompanied by a picture of Seungjoon.

* * *

Now at home. He had to decide if he could live through the cringe or just place it into his drawer, leaving himself curious. In that case.. I mean, curiosity killed the cat _right_? I hope not.

_"Dear Seungjoon,_  
_if this letter reached you then.. I’m finally confessing. Everything I've kept behind my strange acts and behavior is explained in this letter. I never had the courage to tell you face to face that.. I have probably developed feelings for you, even though this is a new kind of feeling for me and I have felt a little overwhelmed while seeing you. From your eyes to your nose to your everything is perfect. There is no other word to describe you other than perfect. I hope that you feel the same towards me and if not then it can’t be helped. I love you Seungjoon._

_\- from your best friend, Hyojin."_

Reading that now, he realised.

Nothing has changed. 

He feels the same towards Seungjoon, disregarding the _agonizingly_ embarrassing to read letter.

Seungjoon hasn't even contacted him. Does he not care?

  
Hyojin slowly picked up his phone and absent mindedly scrolled through his contacts, eventually finding his name. “ _Seungjoonie_ …”  
Giving it little thought in the moment he pressed dial, not realizing what he had done before he heard rustling from the other line. He quickly put the phone to his ear.

He picked up..

 _Silence_.

"Seungjoon?"

A happy giggle then came from the other line, "I thought you would never call, Hyojin. I hope you're doing okay these days, we haven't talked for a few months now. Right?"

Hyojin smiled at his wall, like it was something incredibly interesting. "Glad to know you're alive." He throws in that _goddamn_ awkward laugh again. "I guess that's all." 

He could hear Seungjoon frown, even if that is impossible. " _That's all_?"

 _Silence_.

"I'm sorry, Seungjoon. I don't know what to say. **Hearing your voice makes me smile**."

 _What_.

"Really?" Seungjoon giggles again.

 _What did I just say_?

"Well then, do you wanna meet up sometime?"

He ends the call.

"What the fuck did I just _do_?" Hyojin slams his phone onto his desk, "Am I just over thinking it?"

_*buzz buzz*_

_*call from Seungjoonie~*_

He glanced at his phone. How was he going to explain himself?

"Why did you hang up?"

 _Silence_.

 _Again_.

"Is something wrong, Hyojin?"

Seungjoon's tone now seems to turn into something more worried, as if he had said something wrong.

"Do you not wanna meet up?"

"No I-.. I really do but" he paused for a moment but Seungjoon didn't interrupt him. "Whatever it doesn't matter, yeah. Let's meet up sometime, call me."

Seungjoon's smile can be heard from the way he hummed into the line and the way he lowered his voice and seemingly put on a curious playful tone " **I love you** , see you soon." 

"What?"

"Oh did you not hear me?" Seungjoon seemed to shuffle around, "Okay." he paused for a moment and more shuffling was heard.  
"I said, _see you soon_."

Hyojin furrowed his brows. Had he _finally_ gone insane? He swore, he just heard him say..

"Okay, see you." Seungjoon hastily said and ended the call.

_*beep beep beep*_

_What? Oh my god, I really have gone insane._

He took the letter and placed it into his empty drawer, then hopped onto his bed and stared at the phone on his desk.

_It felt so real, there is no way he could've imagined it right?_

_Whatever._

* * *

"You're telling me.."

"You finally got the balls to..."

"Call him?"

"How did that happen, _pussycat_?"

"What the hell, Minkyun?" Hyojin rolled his eyes.

"What~? You don't like your new nickname?" Minkyun teased him, "Anyways, when are you meeting up?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well if you need anything-"

"Need what, Minkyun? I'm not going on some military mission, calm down."

"Well for you it might as well be." Minkyun smiled at him with deviant plans. "You actually _cried_ while admitting you _loved_ him to me. How can I not be worried when you meet him again after a long time?"

" _Oh my god_ , shut up." Hyojin nudged him, "You're making it seem like my crying was dramatic. He was literally moving to like the other part of this city, _FOR FOREVER_."

"Damn, it isn't some romantic drama where you confess your love before they leave and you can never see them again. It's like a 20 minute drive from here." Minkyun rolled his eyes playfully after stating that.

"Ok, whatever. I know." Hyojin crossed his arms, "Well atleast I had a reason for my tears."

"A reason for your tears?"

"Yeah."

"Bro what-" Minkyun laughed, "What a fancy way to say you _cried_ over your crush."

"I GET IT. NOW MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS." Hyojin lashed out, a little embarrassed.

"Fine, fine. But when do I ever mind my own business?"

_*ding!!*_

"Who's that?" Minkyun questioned quickly.

Hyojin looked over to his phone as he placed his chips down.

 _Seungjoon_.

He opened the message quickly.

_Seungjoonie~: i cant call rn but can we meet up tomorrow?_

_Seungjoonie~: im completely free then_

_Seungjoonie~: anyways, tell me if u can_

Hyojin looked away at Minkyun to answer his question. "I guess you don't know what privacy is."  
Hyojin smiled at Minkyun as he heard another notification but Minkyun, being the person who respects your privacy _THE MOST_ , didn’t have time to notice him, with his eyes glued to Hyojin’s phone. Hyojin already made up his mind and was going to scold him but noticing Minkyun’s _absurdly_ widened eyes distracted him and his first thought was to quickly see what the reason was.

_Seungjoonie~: [Message Deleted]_

_Seungjoonie~: oops, ignore that haha_

_What did he delete?_

_Seungjoonie~: aaanyway~~ ill be waiting for your response_

"HYOJIN!" Minkyun placed his hand on Hyojin's shoulder dramatically.

"Huh?"

"Did you _not_ see his message?" Minkyun grinned at him.

"Stop with that shit eating grin. You saw it didn't you? Tell me." Hyojin demanded.

"No~" Minkyun paused and gave himself time to contemplate. "I don't get anything in return."

Hyojin gave out a long frustrated sigh, knowing well Minkyun won't tell him anything even if he made a deal with him.

_*new message from Hyojin ♡*_

Seungjoon had quickly opened the message, seeing as it was immediately read.

_Hyojin ♡: yep!! i can_

_Hyojin ♡: ill call you tomorrow_

_Hyojin ♡: be ready ;)_

_*new message from Seungjoonie~*_

_Seungjoonie~: pfft whats with that emoticon_

  
_Hyojin ♡: nothing~_

_Hyojin ♡: actually adds flavor_

_Hyojin ♡: i think_

Hyojin then puts his phone down and realises he has forgotten about Minkyun, who is next to him, observing Hyojin while he grinned ear to ear like an idiot. It still bothered him a little bit though.

"So..?" Minkyun eyes him curiously.

"Tomorrow." Hyojin paused. "Don't act like you didn't read the messages."

Minkyun then 'zipped' his mouth closed.

Hyojin glared at him. "I hate you."

* * *

Hyojin didn’t expect to be so nervous to see his friend again after a long time but now, sitting on the bed for like the past 20 minutes, contemplating if he should take a shower, call Seungjoon first, eat something?

He sighed, probably should call Seungjoon first.

“Hyojin~” Seungjoon replied immediately as he picked up.

“What time should we meet up?”

Seungjoon hummed in response again, probably considering the time..

“My place, I’ll send you the address later. Come anytime.”

Hyojin was about to reply but then Minkyun bursts through the door. Hyojin prepared himself for certain doom. Nothing good ever happened if _Minkyun_ made an appearance.

“Shower is ready Jinnie~”

Oh how Hyojin hates those nicknames. Pussycat is one thing, obviously a joke but using his shortened name seems wrong and Hyojin prefers to _never_ hear it again.

“Who was that? _Minkyun_?” Seungjoon pauses for a moment, then continues. “Is he at _your place_ , Hyojin?”

Hyojin glared at Minkyun like it was a competition while Seungjoon bombarded the championship glare holder with all of his questions and assumptions. “I live with him, yeah.”

Minkyun makes an ‘o’ with his mouth and slowly closes the door and leaves. Better leave now to not get an ass whooping from Hyojin.

It stayed silent for a few minutes, _deadly awkward._

Seungjoon let out a forced laugh, “Okay then..”

“See you.” the younger stated and ended the call abruptly.

Hyojin exhaled aggressively. This is getting weird.

He made his way into the living room and saw Minkyun sitting on the couch lazily. 

“Your timing is _perfect_.” Hyojin declared, annoyed and crossed his arms.

“I just interrupted your call that’s all.” Minkyun rolls his eyes and smiles deviously.

“I can’t win with you can I? Anyways, I’ll go take that shower then.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Minkyun shrugs him off quickly.

“Wait-” he backtracks. “Are you gonna stay the night?”

“I don’t know. Should I let you know?” Hyojin made his way to the door already and kept it open to hear his response.

“I mean it doesn’t matter really.”

“Alright then, call me if you need anything.” Hyojin chuckled at him.

“No, you should call _ME_.” Minkyun looked at him through the slightly open crack of the door. “You’re going on the military mission.”

“I thought we were over that.” Hyojin rolls his eyes for the nth time.

“Enjoy your shower!” Minkyun shouted out as Hyojin closed the door.

* * *

Hyojin.

Staring at Seungjoon’s apartment door.

“Maybe I should come again later?”

_Wait that’s stupid…_

_*knock knock knock*_

It didn’t take long for some footsteps to be heard and the sound of the door unlocking.

“Seung-” he pauses.

“ _Seungjoon_?”

“Who else?” Seungjoon chuckled and dragged him in and closed the door behind them.

“Your hair..”

Seungjoon picks at his hair a little, “I bleached it. Do you like it?” he smiled proudly at Hyojin.

_Wow.. He looks so different now, as if turning 22 made him switch bodies. Even the way he dressed was nothing like before. Seungjoon was wearing a black shirt with black ripped jeans and it did look good on him though. It’s only been like a year since we last saw each other right?_  
_We kind of still kept in touch by texting and calling once in a while but at one point Seungjoon stopped calling. Right after school ended._

Seungjoon seeming all dressed up made Hyojin regret his way too casual choice of clothing, but there was nothing that he could do now.

“I didn’t expect that.” Hyojin tilted his head to the side, like a cute puppy. “I mean it looks good.” he didn’t sound so sure stating that.

“Well, since you’re here. What should we do?”

* * *

  
That question was never answered and instead they had just been laying on Seungjoon’s bed awkwardly with their legs dangling off, laying back. Hyojin never noticed how much time had gone by because of his mind just being full of thoughts about being _next to Seungjoon_ , so close, after a whole year..

“Hyojin.”

Hyojin hummed in response.

“You still don’t know why I left right?”

Hyojin sat up, hearing that. “No.”

There was a long silence.

Seungjoon seemed to be shaking, even sweating. He almost looked as pale as a corpse and it really didn’t help the silence. Every second from then on was torture.

"I couldn’t _bear_ seeing your face anymore, I hated every second I had to. You kept smiling like you were oblivious and it _hurt_ me.. I had to leave, I didn’t want to suffer anymore. From the moment my parents offered me a job I took it, it was my highway to escape you. I almost didn’t make it out of school because of you, _I sacrificed everything_..”

Hyojin's faint smile disappeared in a flash, his eyes started to tear up and he looked away from Seungjoon, he would rather look at the ground and not at someone who _hates_ him. Did he mean _nothing_ to him? Was he all but someone who was loved? It felt like his heart was actually _breaking_ , like it was dropped into the void of _nothingness_ , he felt sick, like he might throw up.. Just like when he realised he had feelings for Seungjoon but it felt wrong this time. He didn’t even notice how long he had been holding his breath in anticipation. His mind was racing, he never expected this. To confess and be rejected is one thing but someone who was most dearest to you telling you that they _hated_ every moment with you was something else. He honestly didn’t know what to feel. He had felt excited for coming over to Seungjoon’s place for what? Being told that you almost _ruined someone’s life_? Nevermind someone’s, the one you _loved_ for _years_? What was he waiting for? Seungjoon to just tell him this was a hoax all along and he actually doesn’t feel this way?

_Everything is over._

“..Just because I loved you.”

  
Hyojin closes his eyes and lets out a long drawn out sigh, then looks at Seungjoon.

_I’ve actually lost it now, I keep hearing those words from you. There’s nothing else left to say. I should leave…_

Seungjoon grabs Hyojin’s arm as he starts to get up, “I said I love you, Hyojin. I still do.” 

Hyojin keeps staring at Seungjoon blankly.

“I know you’re with Minkyun but you don’t have to leave without a word. At least say something, I know that was a lot but I had to get it off of my chest.”

“ _Huh_?” Hyojin blinks. “What does Minkyun have to do with this?”

“You’re together.”

Hyojin’s out of his daze now, he lets out a maniac like cackle. “You idiot, we’re not together. That’s _GROSS_!”

“Then what’s with all the ‘Jinnie~’, the shower and you living together?”

“This is why I _hate_ Minkyun. The last person you would see me with is him, especially when I have loved you for like what? 4 years?”

 _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasnt too much-
> 
> my friend helped me to write this and she also gave me a few new ideas so im thankful for that, i stared at one line for like an hour but i was saved


End file.
